


La realidad y la ficción

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nessa_92 pidió: Un Tom/Dan donde Dan intente explicarle que ha encontrado un fic de ellos dos teniendo sexo (no Drarry).</p>
            </blockquote>





	La realidad y la ficción

—Tom, ¿sabes lo que es fanfiction?

 

—Mmm no precisamente, pero puedo imaginar fan-fiction, ficción escrita por fans.

 

—Qué listo —ironizó Daniel y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza.

 

—Ya, el Nobel es mío. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

 

—Ah, encontré uno… eh... jeje, chistoso. No vas a creer lo que dice.

 

—Pruébame —respondió Tom, interesado—. ¿De quién? —adivinó por la mirada de Daniel—. Jaja, ¿de nosotros? Lógico, con toda esta revolución de Harry Potter es bastante natural que los niños escriban sobre cosas de magia y malvados que nos per…

 

—Teníamos sexo.

 

Tom se ahogó un poco. —¡¿Cómo?!

 

—Bueno, pues tú me la metía…

 

—No, no, no —interrumpió Tom, sonrojado—, digo que cómo es posible.

 

—Pues así es, que era bastante explícito, yo no sabía que se podía poner un…

 

—No, no me cuentes. Además, bueno, en los libros puede ser, ¿sabes? Alguna vez lo pensé: “entre estos dos críos hay tensión sexual.” Y…

 

—Tom.

 

—¿Cómo no? Digo, siempre peleando y están hechos uno para el otro, como que se complement…

 

—Tom…

 

—…tan, rubio y moreno, luz y oscuridad, además como que se ven bien juntos…

 

—Tom.

 

—¿Eh?

 

—Dije tú y yo, no Harry y Draco. No confundas la realidad con la ficción.

 

Tom alzó las cejas y se rió un poco.

 

—Jeje… uhm… sí. Realidad- ficción —y sintió mucho calor y de pronto fue consciente de tener a Daniel Radcliffe tan cerca.


End file.
